ssbccfandomcom-20200214-history
Onegama
Onegama is a Lucario... one of Unnofan6's OCs Special Moves B: Pewdz: Pewdz the Linoone appears, and makes a derp face. Due to this, the surrounding opponents get distracted and can't attack Onegama for about five to ten seconds. Side B: Barista: Barista the Mightyena appears and since she's so hyper, she runs into the other opponents. Halfway through, Onegama climbs onto her making her even more powerful. Up B: Umbreon Trio: All three of the Umbreon Trio appear, and throw Onegama up, and then Onegama suddenly attacks other enemies from the air. Down B: Anne & Sara: Anne the Deino and Sara the Cherrim appear, they get out a drill, and they dig a tunnel... Onegama goes into the tunnel then pops up, hurting the opponents. Final Smash: Team Gama: All the OCs from the four B moves appear, then go insane. Pewdz bites the opponents, Barista rams into them, the Umbreon Trio work together with their claws, and Anne + Sara dig a tunnel. Then Onegama goes into the tunnel and pops back up similar to his Down B but a tiny bit stronger. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - Onegama plants a small bomb, and it explodes, hurting the opponents. *Dash attack - Onegama screams "GO!" while he runs at the nearest opponent, knocking them over. *Forward tilt - He throws various round or round-ish things at his opponents. Coconuts, eggs, dumplings and baseballs are the things he can throw. *Up tilt - He puts on a baseball cap reading Team Gama then throws it. *Down tilt - Onegama uses an iron pickaxe from Minecraft to crack the ground, causing opponents to fall off the edge of the stage or if there is no edge, they are launched up. 'Smash' *Forward smash - Onegama uses Close Combat and yells "GO, GO, GO!" while doing so. *Up smash - Onegama throws the Team Gama baseball cap up really high, and it explodes into various items while hurting opponents. *Down smash - Onegama uses a gold pickaxe from Minecraft to crack the ground, causing a very minor earthquake which hurts opponents. 'Other' *Ledge attack - Uses Quick Attack. *100% ledge attack - Uses Quick Attack while jumping. *Floor attack - Kicks a bucket from Rhythm Heaven's "Karate Man" at the opponent. *Trip attack - Punches a bucket from Karate Man at the opponent. 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - He throws the Team Gama baseball cap at the opponent's face. *Forward aerial - He punches a Karate Man bucket mid-air. *Back aerial - He kicks backwards in mid-air. *Up aerial - Punches a Karate Man bucket upwards mid-air. *Down aerial - Yells "GO, GO!" while punching downwards. 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - He grabs the opponent by the arm. *Pummel - Hits the opponent three times. *Forward throw - Throws a Karate Man bucket forwards. *Back throw - Throws a Karate Man bucket backwards. *Up throw - Picks up opponent, then tosses them upwards. *Down throw - He jumps down, then grabs opponent mid-air, then lets them fall and lands on his feet. Category:Fighters